Father May I?
by AngelosTouThanatou
Summary: I started to make my way outside. To the last battle of Camp Half Blood. To the battled where I would lose someone I desperately love. To the battle where good and evil face each other and only one comes out victorious. I had a chance, but was the chance good enough for me to win.
1. Who Stole It!

I sighed a deep, long sigh before looking up at my prey. "Y'know Haron, this would be a lot easier if you just stopped running." It was a suggestive comment, one of which that said _'give up before I get really pissed off and make you die a slow painful death'. _I guess he never got the memo because just like everyone else, he ran.  
I can't decide as to whether or not I like it when they run, I find it enjoyable _sometimes _because when they run some of them give me a chase, a challenge. But nope, not this guy. This guy was just utterly annoying! I swear to Hades when he stops running I'm going to... He stopped. He was dead. WAIT WHAT?! WHO TOOK MY KILL?! To say I was furious was an understatement. I growled in frustration making the whole planet I was on tremble. Someone's going to pay I thought to myself. And they'll pay good...

* * *

I was back on my home planet getting ready to talk to Lord Chaos. The guards that were supposed to be stationed at his door ran off as soon as they caught glance of my bad mood. No body messes with me when I'm in a bad mood and everyone here knows it. To say I could destroy them all was a huge understatement. I laughed darkly to myself. I am the second most powerful being in the universe, I am the Heir to Chaoss' throne when he fades into the void. I am Shadow. Head assassin for Chaos, leader of Suprema Nocte which is Latin for Last Night. I came up with the name. I chose it because once the army has been told to kill, it will be the last night you are alive. Get it now? Anyways, I knocked on the door twice and heard nothing but silence from inside. I knocked again but to no avail. I took out my trusty weapon Aduro and slowly opened Chaoss' chamber door. What I found there was surprising... Chaos was asleep! Of all things! I was ready to barge in there weapon in hand and kill something but noooooooooo! He was asleep! I let out an infuriated growl and yelled a very loud "Wake up!" Yeah. He's awake now.. And Pissed.


	2. Why Must I?

**A/N  
Okay, so I realize I'm not very good at writing but I'm trying my best! And I think I might redo this chapter but I don't know yet. I feel that it's kind of rushed... But hey, Imma let the reader decide. Oh, and Vita is another latin word and it means life. Just keep that in mind. Also, ****_I do not own any of the PJO characters! They all belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chaos was yelling, screaming, using very creative cuss words that I have never heard in my 16 years of existence. Yeah, that's right. I said 16 years. My past is a long complicated one which I'm not going to get into right at this very moment.  
I was dozing off, Chaos yelling at me for something is a normal thing around here. I'm a child to everyone, but I'm Chaoss' adopted child so it all works out. Anyways, I guess Chaos didn't like the face that I was dozing off so of course, he got mad and threw a Energy ball at me and well, it hurt! I went flying maybe 5 meters before hitting the wall with a loud thud.  
He chuckled and I guess that was my que to speak. "My Lord I-" I was interrupted by some stupid guy that's going to pay for interrupting me barging into Chaoss' office. Chaos gave me a very pointed_ 'be nice'_ look.  
"Ah, Nico, nice of you to join us. Do you have updates on Camp Half Blood and their status? I was interrupted for that stupid camp?! No. This would not do. Not at all. Nico was talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I mean, who CARES about that camp. They're all cowards and jerks. I heard someone clear their throat before I realized Nico was gone. I took a deep breath before asking the question that could get my killed; "Sir, what exactly was Nico Di Angelo doing here?! He's a demigod. He belongs on earth." Chaos nodded his head, "Yes, he does belong on earth, but I do require his assistance my child." He replied so calmly that the calmness was annoying. "For what?! Why in all the galaxies would you need a demi gods help?! I mean, I have nothing against Nico, he's come to hang out with me at times when I was" Oops... I don't think I was supposed to say that. Demigods aren't exactly allowed on this planet without special invitation from Chaos himself. Chaos gave me a strange look, "so you and Nico have become closely acquainted then? That's good." He gave me a strange smile and I slowly started backing out of the room. I don't like it when Chaos gives me strange smiles. They kind of scare me, especially since right after them I'm sent to do something I don't necessarily want to do. The door behind me, aka the only exit suddenly slammed shut making me jump. I was not expecting that. "Shadow, you'll be going to Camp Half Blood. You need to learn how to enjoy yourself. Not focus on all of this here." I stood there for a good 5 minutes trying to process what Chaos just said when it hit me. And I mean literally hit me, or, I guess fell on me. "Get off of me!" I yelled right in this kids ear. I huffed and glared at Chaos who was giving me a playful smile. As soon as the kid got off of me I stood up and glared at him. It was Nico. "OhMiGods! Nico I am so so so sorry for yelling in your ear!" Chaos chuckled making me turn back to him. "Smile and Vita will be accompanying you to the camp. I find that just like you, they need to have a little break." I stared at Chaos then broke out laughing, "S-Smile needs to h-have f-fun!?" I said between gasps of air. Before I knew it I was in the woods at the camp.

* * *

Nico chuckled and pointed at me "he got tired of you I take it." I nodded and smiled at him before turning away and looking around for Smile and Vita. I hate the fact that I'm beginning to like Nico... This was not allowed! As I was chastising myself for liking Nico, I heard one scream, and one laughter filled scream before they both fell on top of me. I huffed. This was the second time today someone has fallen on me! I was getting really tired of it. As they got up I heard the pounding of what sounded like people running towards us and as soon as I got up there were demigods standing in front of us weapons drawn. Nico ran in front of us and waved his hands dramatically. "Percy! Call them off! They're friendly! They are with me!" The guy who I suspected was Percy walked to the front of the group and nodded at them. "Hey Death Breath!" he replied "Glad to see ya man, but who are these...darkly dressed people...?" I could tell he was concerned for his camp which was nice to see for once, but I hated this camp. I realize that a lot has changed since I was last here, he was new to me to say the least. I didn't-oh yeah, I remember him now, he was the kid that defeated that Titan Kronos and was bossing us around. I saw a few campers trying to peer under our hoods but to no avail. You see, Smiles', Vitas', and my hoods were made so no one could see who we are. That's the way we liked it. Nico and Percy were talking but I wasn't really paying attention much. I was looking at Smile and Vita. Smile was bouncing up and down trying to contain his excitement and Vita...well...Vita looked really bored. I suspected he didn't want to be here anymore then I did. As everyone started walking away I called to Smile and Vita asking them to stay here and wait with me so we could talk. They both nodded enthusiastically as everyone walked away.

**A/N  
Okaaaaaaay, I told you it was going to be different. Percy is not an Assassin but Nico is best friends with the lead Assassin Shadow. We've got Smile and Vita the assassins other friends and they are also assassins. The three of them were sent to CHB to have fun. That work as a good re-cap? I don't know if you guys got this yet or not, but all the assassins are me O/Cs. I'm going to put up a poll on my profile asking who you think Shadow should end up with. But this poll won't be up until chpt. 4 soooo a bit of a wait! Thanks for reading! You guys RAWK!**


	3. Chpt 3

**As much as everyone hates it, yes, I know you all hate it, this is just an Authors note. No new chapter here. If you want the next one, I expect atleast 5 reviews by the end of the week. ^.^ PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE there I asked nicely. Have an amazing day everyone!**


	4. And there goes Nico

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I was not smart enough to come up with the amazing characters we now call Thalia and Nico. Percy and Annabeth are eh to me...**

After everyone left I sat on a rock, it wasn't a typical rock. It was a rock from the void meaning it was sparkly, shiny and very colorful all at the same time! It was my pet rock, Rain. Yeah, I know a pet rock sounds stupid for an assassin to have but it does come in real handy sometimes. Such as times when Chaos sends me on a mission and tells me to not hurt the people we're supposed to be helping no matter how much they agrivate me, I just take my rock, throw it at them, but first you gotta be very secretive about throwing it at them, and then when you get in trouble you blame it on the rock and say it has a mind of it's own... **(A/N just for you non-smart people out there, please don't do this it gets you in a lot of trouble... I speak from experience...!)** I still get a few weeks grouding which sucks! No messing with martians on Mars, the less intelectual of the martians, no moon jumping, no swimming in Saturns' rings... I sigh. Being an assassin is the life but sometimes it's the small things that you miss. I was interrupted mid-thought by a very scary looking Smile. And I mean the assassin Smile... Not an actual smile... If that even makes any sense. I gave Smile a confused look and said in a very exasperated voice "What now?" Smile gave me a cocky grin and replied "You" he gave me a very pointed look "me..?" Okay, I was growing worried. I looked to Vita in the background and he was just smirking. Okay, Vita never smirks! "Yes, you. You like Nico!" Oh Gods... He-He.. NO! "I don't like Nico! Are you in your right mind!? Nico is a boy! I am a girl! A 16 year old girl!" Vita scoffed and gave me a look, I mentally groaned. I'm in trouble now... "Shadow, you like Nico. You must face the facts of life. You are 16 as well as he. You like him." I sighed a very exasperated and annoyed sigh as I turned to Smile. Is it safe to take off our hoods?" Smile paused and looked around. You see, Smile has super hearing. He can hear for up to 5 miles away. And her vision is amazing as well. Smiles' vision is like that of a hawks. She scares me sometimes. Smile nodded and I gave her a grateful look. I slowly lowered my hood and let my redish brownish hair with golden streaks fall out in a perfect wave. My friends that have seen me with my hood off say I have looks that could match that of Aphrodites. Smile was gazing at me in a weird way. I'm starting to think she might actually be day dreaming... I glance at Vita who was giving me a very sympathetic look. He knows I hate love, and he knows that I hate loving Nico even more then I hate the Gods. I see Nico as a best friend, maybe even a brother. I didn't want to ruin our friend ship be developing feelings for him. It would ruin everything, especially since I wasn't exactly welcomed at this camp anymore. Everyone here hated me except Thalia. Thalia didn't hate me but she was never here because she was a hunter. I heard Vita mumbling something about nosy pests and I looked up giving him a questioning stare before looking for Smile. She was gone... The I realized Vita had his hood up and was gazing at me with a very sympathetic gaze. I sighed as I realized what happened and dropped my head into my hands. "Smile" I called, "bring our friend here please." Smile walked forward with a very pale face, she to had her hood up. "Sh-Shadow! I thought you heard me when I said to put your hoods up! I am so so so so so sorry Shadow! If I had known I would've-" I cut her off mid-sentence, still not raising my head to see who it was that now knows of my identity, I calmly asked Vita who it was that Smile had found. "Shadow, you don't want to know. He heard our whole conversation." I know for a fact that I went white and I glanced up at Vita refusing to meet his eyes. Nicos' eyes. Vita was looking at Smile who was almost in tears for messing up and letting my identity be discovered. Without even looking over at Smile I told her in the best kind voice I could muster that it was fine and there was no harm done. She was day dreaming and Chaos did send us here to have some fun after all. "Jewl?" I heard Nico question in a raspy voice, almost like he was going to break out in tears. That's probably because he was going to have to report back to Chiron about me not being dead and he would have to kill me. Nico isn't fond of having death on his hands. I felt someone sit next to me and tentatively reach out to touch my shoulder. "Is that really you?" I nodded and I heard Vita take a small step forward. I looked up and frowned at Vita, "He's a friend Vita, he won't hurt me." Vitas' like my older brother. Us three assassins, we are family, not related in anyway, but we knows enough about eachother that we could be classified as family. Vita scowled at me before taking a step back turning his gaze to Nico. I looked over at Smile who was of course, now smiling with the biggest goofiest grin on her face. "Awehhhhhh! Nico! That's so so cute!" I heard Smile yell before she started giggiling. I gave her a curious look before turning slightly to look at a blushing Nico. I decided not to ask, some times, the best way to leave things is unspoken. Vitas' hea9d popped up and he rushed over to me pulling up my hood and pushing Nico far enough away he could sit between us. I gave Vita a glare before hearing that oh so annoying preppy voice of Annabeth. I growled and Vita immediately grabbed my arm holding me down and snapping at Smile to get on the other side of me and hold my other arm down. Nico was looking at me shaking his head mumbling something along the lines of_ 'She should just let that go. Annabeth didn't mean any harm.'_ I glared at Nico and ripped my arms from Smiles' and Vitas' grasp before pouncing on him and holding my knife to his throat. "What. Did. You. Just. Say little one?" I snarled effectively scaring him. He was struggling to breath now and I was not letting up. Vita was sitting there lazily and whistling a funeral tune loudly while Smile was panicking and yelling at me to get off Nico. I swear to Chaos she couldn't be any louder could she?! For at that very moment, Annabeth came bounding into our clearing and froze at what she saw. Vita whistling a funeral tune, Smile panicking about the second most powerful being in the universe ready to kill a demi god, and then there's moi. I'm sitting on top of Nicos' waist, his hands trapped under his back with a dagger to his throat struggling to breathe. As soon as Annabeth regained her compsure she started yelling and screaming for Percy. I heard the whole camp running towards where we were. I growled and leaned down close to Nicos' ear whispering; "I will never forgive Annabeth Nico, you don't know my side of the story. And now, I may never forgive you." With one last murderous look at Nico I got up and faced the camp. Vita quickly stood up and held his hands in front of me and Smile followed suite not to sure of what would happen if confronted by them. I growled a low deep growl before yelling as loud as I could into the heavens "Chaos!"

**A/N PLEASE READ  
Okay, so OBVIOUSLY I didn't get any reviews. I didn't get any. I got one when I uploaded the first chapter but... *sigh* I don't know guys. I'm really starting to lose faith in the fact that you guys like this story. I mean, one review...? I'll post one last chapter before deciding whether or not to discontinue this story. Oh, and the polls up now. Just vote for who you want Shadow/Jewl to be with. If there's any confusion just PM me or leave a review or something...**


	5. Tenebris

**A/N  
****Don't own any PJO fanfics  
**** Sizzlen' Dragon; lol should I be scared?**

I was in the make shift thing Chaos called a cabin. In my defense, it looked more like a mansion just cause y'know.. The cabin was amazing.. Huge even! Anyways, I was ranting to Chaos about how I hated being here and I how much I hated everyone here but I'm pretty sure he tuned me out. I sighed and sat on a white velvet couch that was soft to the touch before he turned and looked at me. "I saw how you reacted to Nico my child, you came close to killing him today. Care to explain why?" I sighed deeply and looked down. I regret attacking Nico in that clearing today. I really really do, but he brought it up... I looked up at Chaos and he was giving me a sad smile. He must've known what I was thinking. I shook my head and said "Nico...I didn't mean to attack him Father. But as soon as he brought the Annabeth thing up..." I trailed off and he just nodded as if asking me to continue. Chaos doesn't know of my past, no one does except for Smile and Vita. I liked it that way because if people start finding out, they might look at my differently. Including Chaos. I looked around this so called cabin, and calmly asked Chaos to leave saying I needed sometime alone. Chaos nodded and walked to the door but stopped right before stepping out. "Shadow," he said lightly "I'm sending one last person here with you. Her name is Bianca Di Angelo, she's the leader of the Beta army, but she decided she needs a vacation." I gave him a very curious look "isn't Bianca Nicos' sister?" He nodded solemnly and said "her new name is Tenebris, but she likes to be called Ten." He smiled at me before walking out. I dropped back on my bed exasperated and let out a huge huff of air. This was not fair.

* * *

We were all in the dining pavilion eating really gross food. And by gross, I mean disgusting. Nothing at all like the food in the void! I looked around at the Chaos table. Smiles' here but no Vita. I suddenly grew worried for all the campers. Vita wasn't one to be messed with and he never misses dinner. Just then the doors banged open and Vita walked in with a bloodied up Annabeth. "Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell before running over to his girlfriend and grabbing her. Nico shot Vita a weird look before getting up and coming over to me. He slammed his hands down on the table making me jump. "Shadow," he said in a very calm voice "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nico was yelling at me for something that wasn't my fault! I didn't tell Vita to hurt Annabeth, I didn't even know he was still talking to her! I looked up at Nico and the look on his face was murderous. I felt tears threatening to spill over and I looked down wiping my eyes on my sleeve. I could not cry. I can not cry. I will not cry. Vita came to my rescue by coming up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at Nico. "Nico, because Shadow disliked Annabeth she must be responsible for actions of a certain Hell Hound kept in the arena?" Nico gave Vita an incredulous look before looking over at Percy who must have looked really guilty. He got a few Apollo kids to take her to the infirmary before walking over to us. "Nico it wasn't them this time. It was Mrs. O'Leary. She's not to fond of Annabeth." He frowned as if thinking hard before walking away. Nicos' body loosened the tensity that it had and looked at me sheepishly. "Jewel I'm-" he started whispering before getting cut off by a shushing Smile. Smile looked at me then back to the pavilions' doors in a very confused way. I slowly turned around to see what it was the she was staring at before I caught sight of her. Tenebris, better known as Bianca. I stood up and whispered under my breath "You know nothing Nico, I'm surprised you haven't tried to find Bianca." Nico stared at me and I smirked. If looks could kill I thought. I slowly picked my way over to Ten and stopped in front of her. By the time I got over to her, she was on her knees bowing and shooting small unnoticeable glances at her brother. I smiled despite myself. "Ten, you don't need to bow to me." I laughed lightly before she stood up smiling. "It's nice to meet you Shadow." She said lightly, "And I hope you and your group can accept me as one of your own. Chaos said I was getting close to ranking behind Smile and he might make me an assassin to." I smiled widely. It'll be nice to have someone I knew from the past join us. Especially someone as awesome as Bianca. I took a step forward before whispering in her ear "Bianca, I will make sure that we accept you. This is coming from your friend Jewel." I heard a gasp before being hugged. As soon as she let go of me she looked over at her brother. "May I tell...?" she trailed off at the end of her sentence but I knew what she was getting at. "Go" I said, "just don't let anyone else find out who you are." She nodded and smiled before running off into a shadow. I heard a scream before I turned and saw Nico disappearing into thin air. I chuckled, Nico will be relieved to see his sister again, no, he'll be ecstatic. I looked over at Vita and Smile who both wore huge grins on their faces. "Come on guys, let's go back to the cabin Chaos left for us." On our way back Smile kept on making jokes about how the Cabin was more like a mansion and I nodded agreeing with her. She kept rambling before Vita smacked her on the back of the head mumbling a small shut up. I laughed. Today was an okay day. I just hope I can make things right with Nico...

**Okay guys, I seriously feel like I'm rushing this story. Or is it just me? Idk anyways, I'm going to start dedicating chapters to the people who review first. Leave a REVIEW (hint hint nudge nudge) telling me what you think and don't forget to vote on my poll! And yeah. Luke is alive I got a little plot twist coming up :) and Percy is with Annabeth so he's not on there. :p **


	6. Chickens! Chickens everywhere!

**A/N Woop! Two chapters in one day!  
Sizzlen' Dragon: Lool I hope you'll come back. I actually like it when people review much to others' thinking. ;P YOU'RE AWESOME! **

"Cockadoodledo!" I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock and gaped. It's only 5 am! I don't get up until noon at least! "Cooooooooooooockadoooooooooo oooooodledoooooooooooo!" I slowly got up and was very confused. I opened my door and glanced into the hall and saw a very confused Vita looking around. His hood was off so I could see his messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and surprisingly, he was wearing Winnie-The-Pooh boxers. I chuckled at that before Vita looked at me and gave me the _'shut up before I kill you and tell Chaos it was an accident'_ look. I looked down before hearing another high pitched cockadoodledoo. I looked at Vita and said "Okay, what the hell is going on Luke!? Since when did Camp get a freaking Chicken?!" Luke scoffed "rooster Jewel." Then he looked down towards Smiles' room I nodded in understanding and slowly started walking towards Smiles' room. When we got there we stopped outside the door and just listened. Laughing. Luke and I shook our heads before stepping into Smiles' room. Smile was on the ground laughing her ass off and stopped to look at us before laughing again. After about 5 minutes she looked up at us while clutching her stomach and wiping her eyes. I sighed and looked down at her and in a slightly annoyed voice I asked "Caya, what did you do now?" You see, Caya is a daughter of Hermes and pulls off better pranks then the Stoll brothers so a lot of us are afraid, she's also the Stolls' younger sister. Her name is legally on earth Caya Stoll. She started laughing again and in between laughter she said "w-window!" And then started laughing again. Luke and I rushed over to the window and looked outside and saw the most ridiculously hilarious site ever. Roosters. Everywhere. The campers were running around in circles after the chickens and some were even banging into each other chasing the same ones. I noticed Luke was no longer beside me but on the ground like his sister. I was the only one left standing. I shook my head at the two Hermes kids and walked back to my room getting dressed and slowly walking out of the mansion that we now called it and looked at the sight before me. I chuckled and shook my head looking around the camp slowly at all the people just standing there looking at our mansion shaking their heads. They knew it was us or, Caya anyways. I heard the door open and close before Ten stepped out beside me. She looked at me then back at the roosters then looked up at Cayas' room. "You're going to have fun explaining this one Shadow." I nodded while mumbling under my breath about stupid Hermes children and their practical jokes. I looked around and spotted Nico leaning on a tree right beside our mansion shaking his head with a trace of a smile on his lips. I sighed sadly and turned around before whispering to Ten: "I'm going back inside. I'll see you after dinner." She grabbed my shoulder and gave me a stern look "what about dinner hm?" I shook her off my shoulder and shrugged. "I'll come eat if I'm hungry." She sighed and nodded. "See ya later then." As I was walking back in I saw Smile and Vita faces red from laughing. "Jewel, camps that way." Luke said with slight curiosity in my voice. I nodded and said I know before walking away.

**A/N Ohkay, I realized I said all the assassins were gonna be my OCs', but I had to fit Luke in somewhere! ^.^ Lol I hope you guys liked it.**


	7. If she's mad, run If she catches you

**A/N Okay, you won't normally see me do a lot of POVs' cause I'm not really into them. But I just had to do this for my tomorrow chapter to make sense! YAYAYAY THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY CAUSE I'M AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGG~!**

**Sizzlen' Dragon: Lol you better always come back, your reviews are awesome. And you're reviews mean a lot whether they're meaningful or not. :)**

Okay, does it kinda sorta seem as though I'm rushing my chapters?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing characters known As Nico,Percy,Annabeth,Bianca and Luke I do however own Caya but I don't own her last name and Jewel. :D**

**BIANCAS' POV**

I sighed. Jewel is really upset about Nico. I looked over towards the tree and saw Nico looking over at the mansion she just walked back into. He looked sad to say the least. Nico told me what had happened between him and Jewel, then he told me what had happened between Jewel and Annabeth. I shuddered and shook my head, she had no right doing that...it wasn't Jewels' fault. I heard the door close behind me and out came Vita and Smile, or Luke and Caya. Keeping my eyes on Nico and signaled Vita over to me. He was wearing a green hood today but Chaos only ever made black, curious... I like the black hoods anyways so it's all good. Vita walked over to me and noticed me looking at Nico. "What's up Ten?" I looked at him slightly then nodded at Nico. "You have the ability to allow people to enter the mansion right?" He nodded his head slightly "would you please give Nico permission to?! It's just.. I can tell Shadow is miserable without Nico, and I can tell Nico is even more miserable then a Hades child deserves to be! I want the two to make up but Shadow refuses to-" he put a hand over my mouth and nodded. "I know Ten, I know. I worry for her to sometimes and I agree. The two do need to makeup. I'll give him permission, but just this once and if Shadow is mad," he looked at Smile before she came over and stood beside Luke, "if Shadow comes out of that mansion mad, we all run. Capiche?" I smiled one of Smiles' smiles and nodded quickly. Luke looked at us then walked over to Nico. I watched him go over and Nico smiled, not a big one but a small one. Vita started walking away and Smile and I followed him. Just as we were about to enter the doors for breakfast Smile stopped me and whispered quietly "what's going on?" she looked back at the mansion and I smiled as Nico tentatively opened the door and stepped in. "My brother is going to make things right." I looked over at Vita and mouthed a thank you and walked over to join him for breakfast with Smile close behind.

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO YOU WANT SHADOW TO BE WITH. Now, just for clarification;**

**Bianca is alive and well and her soon to be assassin name is Tenebris meaning dark  
****Luke is also alive and well and his assassin name is Vita meaning life.  
****Smiles' real name is Caya Stoll the Stoll brothers' little sister her name means.. Idk smile I guess?  
****Shadows real name is Jewel (no last name yet) and her name means... Uhm... shadow? Idk I never thought about them.**

**Jewel and Nico know eachother but are currently mad at each other and uh... Vita gave him permission to go inside the mansion and yeah.. Poll closes in two days so voooooooooooooooote! :D **

**Oh BTW THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Sizzlen' Dragon. I'm going to start with chapter dedications guys and it's going to be the first person to review each chapter that gets it. Cool? Cool. **


	8. Nico Must Know

**A/N This chapter is once again dedicated to my most dedicated reviewer- Sizzlen' Dragon. Thanks for being awesome! **

**Sizzlen' Dragon- I look forward to your reviews, they make me smile bigger then Smile. :D and yeah, I see what you did there lol.**

**Poison and Fire- Thanks for reviewing and I promise to keep going! **

After I passed Vita and Smile I ran up to my room and slammed my door. I kept seeing his face in my mind, his smile, everything was just... Amazing about him. I leaned against the door and slowly sank down to the ground burying my face in my hands and started to cry. That's all I could do. I heard someone coming up the stairs and stop at the top before continuing down the hall and stopping at my room. The person stood there for about 5 minutes while I tried to get a hold of my crying I wasn't doing to well... I heard three faint knocks on my door and a "please let me in Jewel?" come from the other side. It was Vita. "Go away Vita!" I yelled and jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow trying to stop the tears from running down my face. I heard my door open slowly before it was softly closed. Soft foot steps made their way over to my bed before I felt it dip meaning Vita sat down which he normally doesn't do. I lifted my head up and slowly turned to face the person "Vita what part of-Nico?!" Okay, scratch that. It wasn't Vita. Nico sighed and nodded looking at my tear stained fast sadly. I quickly got up and ran to the washroom wetting a wash cloth and rubbing it around my face hoping to get rid of any evidence that I had been crying over him. I turned to face him after scrubbing my face with warm water and gave him a pointed look "and just what, are you doing in here?!" "Well you wouldn't answer your bedroom d-" I cut him off "No!" I said exasperatedly, "what are you doing in this cabin?!" Nico looked scared, almost as if he thought I was going to hurt him..it saddened me to think that for even a moment he might be scared of me... I-I love him! There, I admitted it. I love Nico Di Angelo. "Well... You see... Vita.. He-He uh.. Vita.. He gave me permission..?" He stated it as a question and I nodded. I'm going to have to kill Luke later for this. I sat down on the edge of my bed as far from Nico as I could get and quietly asked what he wanted. Nico gave me a sad but at the same time happy look as he slowly got in front of my and took my hands in his own. It felt nice to be holding his hands, they were soft yet strong. Amazing. "Jewel," he mumbled "I want you to forgive me." I nodded before hugging him tightly and burying my head in his shoulder. "And here come the water works" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

I sighed walking out of the mansion and looking at Nico who was patiently waiting for me. He convinced me to go eat breakfast even though I was really not hungry but he seemed concerned so I did. For his sake of course. As I walked into the pavilion, I noticed everything was silent and eyes were on the assassins standing at the front. Vita had his hands up getting ready to pull down his hood but I stopped him. "Vita!" I yelled stalking up to the podium at the front "what in Hades name do you think you are doing?!" I was mad to say the least. They are not supposed to reveal themselves at all! Smile knows better, of all people I would think she would never reveal herself. The camp treated her like she was a demon straight from Tartarus itself when she was here! Her brothers hated and avoided her and yet here she was getting ready to reveal her identity. "I-I thought Chaos had ordered us to reveal who we are. Chiron came and told us so half way through breakfast." He dropped his hands and dropped his head. "We are not supposed to are we?" I turned to the old centaur and glared at him. "You." I growled "you tricked my family into revealing themselves all because you couldn't handle not knowing?! You're worse then Athena herself. You deserve to rot in Tartarus for telling such lies to a bunch of innocent people!" Chiron was scared, the power I was emanating right now is worse then that of Ares when he is mad and Chiron just figured that out. I was ready to attack but I couldn't. He treated me with respect while I was here. The least I could do in return is not kill him. I then turned on Vita, Smile, and Tenebris "this will not be tolerated! From now on you only take orders from me! Even if you have someone tell you Chaos ordered you to do something, unless he shows up himself, you. Do. Not. Do. It. Do you understand?!" I growled. Vita dropped to the ground and lowered his head, the sign of respect to your leaders. Smile and Tenebris quickly followed suit. I nodded before stalking out of the pavilion and dragging Nico with me.

* * *

I was pacing walking past my rock over and over again which Nico had taken a seat on. He could tell I was pissed off. I heard people coming towards us and I stopped moving and looked at the location the sound came from. Vita walked through the clearing and stopped when he saw us. He automatically dropped to the ground and lowered his head. I sighed "rise Vita. You don't always have to do that." Vita nodded before looking between Nico and I briefly. "Nico must know who we are Shadow. It is not fair to him to only know of his girlfriend and sister. Smile and I both agree that we should show him and only him." I nodded in understanding. Caya and Nico were good friends and him and Luke, well I don't know how they feel about each other but Luke wanted to show Nico who he was so I have to trust him. I saw Nico and Vita bickering and decided to listen to their conversation "she is not my girlfriend Vita!" man oh man, Nico wasn't very happy. Vita chuckled "Jewel did not object to it when I announced my thoughts." Nico looked over at me thinking I was still dazed and lost in thought he harshly whispered to Vita "I know okay! But I'm objecting to it! She wouldn't even want to be with me. After all I'm just a boy." Vita pursed his lips and shook his head but before he could say anymore I said "yeah Vita. You and Smile go ahead and do that." Vita smiled at me showing his thanks and ran off to tell Smile.

* * *

Nico was sitting on the couch staring at Smile and Vita who were standing in front of him while Bianca and I were sitting beside him. I nodded and smiled at Smile and Vita letting them know they could show themselves whenever they were ready. Vita decided to go first and he stepped up to Nico and slowly removed his hood. Nico gasped and started sputtering out words in both greek and latin. Luke laughed at Nico and calmly said "yeah, I am alive." Next up was Smile. You could tell she was nervous. She saw Nico as an older brother when she couldn't count for the Stolls on anything and then one day she upped and disappeared not telling Nico why. I frowned slightly, her story was a sad one. Worse then mine and Vitas' put together. I nodded and smiled at her encouragingly as she slowly took off her hood. Nico was surprised to see her that was for sure, it was almost like she was Medusa and he had looked into her eyes. "N-Nico...?" Caya stuttered out. Nico jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Caya. I missed you a lot. Why did you leave? I looked for you for years everywhere I couldn't find you. Oh Caya, I missed you little sis." Caya had tears in her eyes as she held tightly to Nico. This was a very emotional moment for all of us, especially Nico and Caya. After Nico finally let her go, she came up to me and very timidly asked to talk to me. Caya is only 9. She was adopted by Chaos at 7 and she entered camp at 5. Two years of her life were wasted being tortured by the people of Camp Half Blood. I nodded and took her hand and led her up to my room smiling at Nico, Luke, and Bianca along that way. As soon as we got to my room Caya threw herself at me and hugged me thanking me repeatedly. I laughed lightly and told her to stop saying thank you and tell me what was on her mind. "Well, I think Nico should move in here with us. Just for a couple days. He's so lonely at his cabin I can tell with him being the only one there. And I think it would be nice for you both to have some...time to spend with each other were you can't be seen." I nodded smiling as she explained her point of view on the whole Nico situation and I agreed with her. It would be nice to spend more time with Nico, and it would be even nicer if he didn't look so lonely all the time. "Okay Caya. Why don't you tell Nico the good news okay?" She looked at me curiously in her cute little way then asked "aren't you going to come down and tell him with me?" I shook my head and told her I was going to stay up here. She smiled a sweet smile before bouncing down the stairs to tell Nico the good news.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Rushed? Don't forget to vote on my poll guys tomorrow is the last day for deciding who Shadow will be with. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU here, have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Stupid Camp

**Dedicated to Sizzlen' Dragon.**

**Sizzlen' Dragon- Awehhhhhh! Noooooooooooooo! Pleaseeee keeep reviewing? :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but my amazing characters Caya and Jewel**

I sighed and skipped to the next song on my iPod. Yeah, we have iPod's . Chaos decided that he would get the for us as part of our celebratory present when we all became assassins. I looked at the time and it showed midnight. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I couldn't sleep and tomorrows the first day of training. This was not working out to well. I was changing the song again as I heard a thump come from one room over. I stiffled a laugh and got up to check on Nico. As I opened my door I jumped in surprise of finding a sleepy Nico standing right outside my door in nothing but his boxers. I couldn't help it as my eyes involuntarily skimmed his body. Hot. That's all I could say. "Ahem." I blushed and looked up into Nicos' obsidian black eyes as he wore a smirk on his face. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered cockily "like what you see Jewel?" I pushed him back and turned into my room walking away from him. "What ya doin up so late Nico?" "Couldn't sleep." Was all he replied. I nodded knowing how he felt. When I was first recruited by Chaos I slept in a room surrounded by people who could kill me and leave no trace of evidence. Of course, Nico wasn't exactly a recruit but he was still surrounded by three soon to be four deadly assassins who were trained to kill. He slowly walked over to my bed and laid down. With a sigh he asked "why is your bed so much comfier then mine?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Excuses excuses. All the beds were the same quality as the last, he just didn't like sleeping alone. "Aweh. Does poor Nico miss his teddy bear?" He smiled and nodded before slightly closing his eyes saying "yes, yes I do. Come 'ere teddy." He pulled me flush against him and pulled up the blanket covering our bodies and that's how we both fell asleep.

* * *

I heard giggling, lots of giggling. Quick flashes of light went off, and it really hurt my eyes. I felt Nico shift next to me and then more bursts of giggles. "Perfect blackmail." I heard someone mumble and that's when I shot up.

**Smiles' POV**  
We were looking everywhere for Nico and we couldn't find him. I was growing worried, I mean, what if he left in the middle of the night and a monster ate him?! I started growing panicky so I ran off to find Shadow.

Luke, Bianca and I stood in Shadows' room taking many pictures to use as blackmail. It was all Bianca and Lukes' idea. I just happily agreed and went along with it. They were amazingly cute together. I could tell Bianca was happy for her little brother as she was smiling bigger then U could possibly ever imagine her smile. Shadow rolled over and was starting to wake up. Nico moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as Luke took another picture and muttered how perfect it was as blackmail. That's when Shadow shot up and you could tell she was mad.

**Shadows' POV**  
Luke, Bianca, and Caya stood in the middle of my room frozen and glued to the floor with looks of terror on my face. I looked down noticing how I was in a bra and underwear and Nico in his boxers. I looked back up and growled "Cameras. Down. And. Get. Out!" They dropped the cameras and ran from the room as fast as possible. I grabbed the cameras and broke them before walking back over to Nico and looking down at him smiling lightly. I bent down and shook his shoulder. "Nico, wake up." He rolled over and mumbled something along the lines of monster tacos attacking New York. Well then... I shook his shoulder a little harder this time and got the same outcome as the first time. I thought back to all the fairy tales Chaos had told me and groaned. The prince always kissed the princess._ 'Just kiss him' _Smile said in my mind. I sighed I've never really kissed someone before. I slowly leaned down and...

* * *

I was walking through the forest, hood down letting my hair fall down in a braid on other side of my face, feeling the sunlight hitting my face making me feel all warm and good inside. I sighed a very happy sigh and continued walking through the forest smiling. I heard a twig snap and a bunch of leaves rustle so I slowly took out my sword Aduro and stood in a ready fighting stance prepared for anyone or thing that attacked me. Chaos stepped out of the tree line and held up his hands in mock surrender. I put Aduro away and did a quick bow and stood back up waiting for Chaos to speak. "Shadow, my child, I have something that I need you to do for me." I nodded and he took my hand as we started walking.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch in a big heap before staring at the 3 other assassins and Nico. "Guys, as much as I hate this, Chaos wants us to..." I shuddered before continuing in a quiet whisper "show the campers who we are, but only if you want to. But he would prefer it for the upcoming war..."  
Luke nodded while Smile gave me a sad look Bianca, well Bianca looked overjoyed. I stood up slowly and turned to them "be ready for this at supper" and walked up the stairs to my room. I slowly opened my door and found a smiling Nico laying on my bed waiting for me. I walked over to him and sat down beside me. He enveloped me in a hug before asking in a very tentative voice "are you going to do it? Reveal yourself to everyone?" I shook my head "no. I'm not. This stupid camp doesn't need to know. Especially Annabeth." He nodded as the bell in the pavilion rang for dinner.

* * *

Half way through dinner I stood up and walked over to Chiron, apologizing for what I did and telling him my orders from Chaos. He nodded and smiled that Chiron smile of his that I grew so accustomed to before I left camp.  
_'Are we going to do it Jewel?'_ I heard Lukes voice ask. You see, among the powers Chaos gave us we also have telepathy. It was awesome! I nodded my head in Lukes' direction before walking back over to them. "There's a catch guys." Bianca, Caya, and Nico all looked at me curiously as Caya begged me to continue. I heard Chiron faintly in the background talk about Chaos, and how the assassins have helped with the training and blah blah blah. "Chaos wants me to go on a mission for him, and you guys stay here." I heard gasps of shock and objections from all three of my friends before looking over at Nico sadly. Smile saw me and in a faint voice she asked "what about Nico? Have you told him?" I shook my head. "No, and I'm not going to." Right as Luke was about to reply, Chiron belched out "Assassins! We are ready for you." The camp was quiet as we slowly stood up and walked to the front of the pavilion and stood there. I smiled at all of my friends and said I would go first and we'll go in order of power. They nodded as Luke and Caya quickly switched places. I looked at the camp and raised my hands to my hood. "Campers," I said under my breath "I am Jewel Jackson, daughter of Nyx, blessed by Zeus and assassin of Chaos, and you will refer to me as Shadow and only Shadow." The camp gasped as murmurs spread from camper to camper. Yes, I am Percys' sister. But I didn't have an Olympian father or mother, I had a primordial mother. I looked at Nico who was giving me a curious look. I know I told him that I wasn't going to show myself but I decided otherwise. Today was my last day here. I turned to Luke who gave me a sad smile before revealing himself "I am Luke, son of Hermes and assassin of Chaos. You will only refer to me as Vita." Thalia jumped up and ran to Luke. He grabbed her in his arms and they hugged looking incredibly happy. I guess the hunters just got here. I turned to Caya. I could see the tension in her shoulders and could tell she was very nervous I walked over to her and leaned down "you don't have to do it Smile." She smiled at me before removing her hood. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light and her dirty blonde hair fell down her back in waves. "Hi guys, I'm Caya Stoll. Daughter of Hermes and Chaos' newest assassin" she smiled at Luke, Bianca and I before turning back to the campers, "and this is my family. Oh, and I'm also blessed by Apollo." She smiled brightly at everyone and one of the Hermes children stood up and shouted "are you the one that let the roosters lose on us?!" she laughed and smiled "yeah. I did." I saw the Stoll twins nod in appreciation before turning their attention to the last assassin. She sighed and lowered her head "My name is Bianca Di Angelo, fallen daughter of Hades, soon to be assassin of Chaos, and my name is Tenebris and that's what I prefer to be called."

**A/N Mwahahahahah I CUT OFF SO MANY OF THE GOOD PARTS :P I'm gonna leave it up to your imagination to decide. And don't worry guys, even though it says that Jewel won't be returning to camp, the story is far from over. PLOT TWIST XD**


	10. Authors Note cause we all love them!

**Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter update and Sizzlen' Dragon, you always amuse me. :) Anyways, I won't be able to update for at least 3-4 days. :/ I'm sad to! *sigh* Update soon. Don't stop being awesome. :D**


	11. Stupid Exs'

**I unfortunately do not own any of the amazing PJO characters. GUESS WHAT GUYS I'M A BETA! XD**

**Sizzlen' Dragon-Lol I know exactly how you feel.**

**And the standing are in for who Shadow should be with! The winner is... Lol you're gonna have to guess or wait and find out. Yes, I am cruel. **

I woke up extra early, making my bed, packing what little necessities I would need, and writing a small letter addressed to Nico and another one addressed to Bianca, Luke, and Caya. I set them on my bed and slowly walked to the door before turning back to look at my room for the last time over the course of the next two weeks. Of course, my assassins knew what I had to do, but Nico didn't and I left it all in a letter explaining how Chaos came to talk to me that night in the forest and told me that we had to reveal ourselves, how he also told me that I had to go help the Gorgons win their war before I can come back. I sighed and took one last longing look at the room I was about to leave. I'm going to miss Nico the most of all I thought solemnly. I turned and walked out of the room descending the steps to the living room. I heard the sizzle and crackle which was unmistakably the sound of bacon. Curious, I walked into the kitchen and there was Smile. Small, perfect little Smile. She had tear stained cheeks and her body was shaking slightly. I heard her sniffle a few times before she slowly flipped the bacon. I walked up to her making sure she knew I was in the kitchen behind her. She froze before turning around holding a plate of already cooked bacon, "S-Shadow. I-I made you s-some b-bacon." She was stuttering slightly trying to hold back her tears. I opened my arms wide and she came running, collapsing into my arms and crying. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back mumbling sweet words into her ear. I could tell it was calming her down a bit, so I pulled her back and looked at her. I wiped her eyes with the edge of my sleeve before kissing her forehead. "Please come home Shadow" she whispered sadly. I nodded before taking a small piece of bacon off the plate she had set down and handed it to her. "I will. I promise." She smiled sadly at me before turning back around and tending to her bacon, "I'll let the others know you said goodbye." I said a quiet thank you to her and then she said something that surprised me a lot, something I never thought I'd hear come out of her mouth, "I love you Jewel, we all do. Especially Nico. He loves you the most" she giggled before giving me a genuine Smile smile, "make sure you come home." I nodded before walking out the door and into the night.

* * *

I was standing there, at the front of Sand's line, he was the king of all the Gorgons, and leading a losing war by the time I got there. The kings army was looking at me, some with worried looks on their face, some with looks of pleasure and hope on their face. I walked to the front of the line and stared at the enemy. I had my hood up, weapon out, and was standing there as calm as could be. It didn't take much to win the war, as soon as the monsters took sight of me, they started retreating. Some of the monsters impaled themselves with their own weapons, and the rest turned on their leader. I smiled at the sight and knew my work here was done. I turned back to the Kings army and smiled at them before Chaos materialized in front of me. He gave me a look of slight displeasure and turned to the king. They were talking about something, I couldn't hear their exact conversation, but Chaos was not pleased. He turned back to me before we disappeared.

**Nico's POV**  
It's been exactly two weeks since Jewel went off on her mission for Chaos. Two dreadful weeks and she's supposed to be returning today. I smiled at the thought of getting to see Jewel again, ever since I found out who she was; she was my life. I couldn't just not think about her. The campers came to avoid the assassins at all costs knowing that assassins hated them for some odd reason. I guess everyone forgot how they treated Caya, and I guess Annabeth never told anyone what she did to Jewel. I was walking through the forest to where I first found out Shadow was Jewel. There was a girl there, a really pretty girl to, she was sitting on the forest floor and it looked as though she was crying. I walked up to her and rested my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me quickly. "Nico!" I groaned it was my ex girlfriend, the girl who thought I was still interested in her. I sat beside her and asked what was wrong and then unwillingly listened to her three hour rant. After she was done she looked over at me and said "thanks for listening Nico" and before I could stop her, she kissed me.

**Jewels' POV**  
I was so excited to go back to camp today, I couldn't wait to see Smile, Vita and to congratulate Tenebris. She was made full assassin yesterday and she's been more jumpy and fidgety since wondering what I was going to think about her being on the team. I asked Chaos to set me down where we first landed and he smiled and nodded. The one person I was really excited to get back and see was Nico. I missed him a lot but there's only one thing I couldn't stand about going back, the fact that within five days Rhea, the mother of all the Gods was going to attack camp Half Blood without anyone knowing but me, and Chaos made me swear not to tell anyone. I sighed as Chaos got ready to transport me back to where I first landed and where Nico first found out who I was. "Goodbye, and good luck my child" and with that I was gone. I quietly landed in the forest and looked around, it felt nice to be back. Well for the most part anyways. I heard people talking as I rounded the corner and I saw a girl and a boy kissing. The girl was really pretty and I smiled to myself and how nice love could really be until I heard it. I heard the girl mutter four words I would never expect to hear from anyone's mouth but mine and as soon as she said it, my heart shattered. "I love you Nico" and I ran off to the cabin having my return, completely and utterly ruined.

* * *

I walked in the door trying to be as quiet as possible so no one would know I was home. No such luck, at all. Luke was there leaning against the kitchen counter with his stupid smile plastered on his face. He hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "welcome back, we all missed you. Especially Nico, all he talked about today was how you were coming home." I shook my head and pushed myself from Luke's arms before running up the stairs and slamming the door to my room. I knew Luke was following me, I knew he was going to knock on the door in exactly 3.435 seconds, but I didn't expect him to let himself in when I said go away. He closed and locked my door slowly walking over to me and sitting on his heels in front of my bed giving me the most curious look. It was silent for around five minutes before I mustered up the strength to ask if Nico was still in this cabin using it as his living quarters. Luke nodded slowly and asked why. "I want him out, he's not allowed back in here no matter what the consequences may bring." Luke walked out before I could even explain why.

**REVIEWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	12. The Truth

**Disclaimer; Can you buy the rights to the characters? I mean.. That would be awesome!**

**Sizzlen' Dragon- Lol and she probably would, but it would ruin the story... You guys are gonna hate me in the end. That's all I can say...**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Sizzlen' Dragon. Yeah, I kinda sorta did forget about dedications in the last chapter buuuuuut they're back! **

I knew Smile was at my door begging for me to come out, she's been doing so for the past three days. The first day she came barging into my room asking why I had Nico kicked out, and I almost killed her. The second day she came in to my room and I wasn't in the best mood which once again, almost got her killed. And then there was today, she just stood knocking at my door pleading with me to come out and eat something. I've been in my room for the past three days not leaving it, not eating, just thinking about how I'm going to defeat Rhea when she comes in two days. I shook my head, balled up the piece of paper I was writing on, and threw it in my already overflowing trash bin. Smile had finally left and in her place she left a very angry Luke. Now, Luke doesn't care if I come close to killing him, he'll walk in my room, drag me out and make me do whatever it is I don't want to do and then run away screaming like the girl he secretly longs to be. I heard three soft clicks and I turned around just as my door knob started to turn.

* * *

Luke had me by my hands dragging me through the camp kicking and screaming as hard and high as I could. Every camper stopped to stare at me including…Nico. Luke dragged my into the dining pavilion just as lunch was starting. He dropped me at the table beside Bianca who just sat there staring at me like I was some foreign alien new to planet Mars which was nearly impossible to happen. Campers were staring at me, then looking back to Nico probably trying to figure out why he wasn't sitting with our table for once. I growled, almost ready to lose my temper on the next person who pissed me off. "What's your problem?" asked a wide-eyed Annabeth. Luke looked from her to me and he grabbed my arms holding them down sending me a silent warning to not do anything I would regret. I took a few steady breaths before getting up and walking out.

* * *

It was a nice day, I decided that I would go for a swim to see if it would help calm me down. Yes, I am a daughter of Zeus, and yes Poseidon probably would kill me if I went in the water but I am his sons sister so I do have a bit of a hold on Poseidon. He's like a real uncle, a mortal uncle. If I go in the water and I'm ready to kill someone he'll help calm me down. But I didn't get to go for that swim, Nico was at the beach with an expectant look on his face waiting for me. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and the fact that I didn't hear them come up behind me was very surprising. I spun around ready to attack and saw a scared and nervous Percy with his hands in the air in surrender. I sighed and turned away from him and he slowly walked up beside me. He was staring at Nico as well then looking at me and shaking my head "what did he do that was so bad Jewel?" I shot a glare at him as he narrowed his eyes and said "I'm your brother, I'll call you what I please." I sighed before giving in to him and looked down at Nico who was now sitting on the sand staring out at the Ocean. Percy gently poked me before asking for the second time what he did. I felt tears gather in my eyes before turning and walking towards the forest beckoning for Percy to follow me.

* * *

By the time I was done explaining Percy looked mad, the wind started picking up greatly and you could hear the waves slamming against the shore. He had a murderous look in his eye that I've never once seen him have before. I tried my best to calm him down but it was no use, I'm an assassin and I couldn't calm down a mere demigod?! Damn I'm not that good at what I do. I was actually kind of worried for Nicos' life. I heard people running towards where we were and as soon as they rounded the corner I was incredibly thankful. It was Luke, Caya and Bianca. They gave me curious looks as they walked over to me looking at Percy. Percy's mood had gotten worse, the wind was howling and he was twirling a pen in his hand with an evil murderous look on his face. I yelled at Luke to get Nico and keep him safe and I got Caya and Bianca to stay and try to help me calm him down. Just like me, there was no such luck. I sighed and knew that I was about to murder myself with what I was about to do. "Go get Annabeth, bring her here and if she refuses, tell he Percy's life is at risk." Bianca nodded and ran off and Caya held out her hand before saying in a small little voice, "weapons, you're not killing Annabeth." I smiled inwardly at how grown up Caya has become and handed over Aduro. Annabeth and Bianca rounded the corner and I growled at the fact that I was asking for her help. As soon as she saw Percy she ran over to him and started talking to him in a very calm voice. I heard another pair of footsteps round the corner and saw Thalia. Thalia shot me a small smile before walking towards Percy and zapping him with lightning. He jumped and glared at Thalia "what was the for Pinecone Face!?" He was calm to say the least, probably didn't want to murder Nico anymore which was good. But then I realized I could've zapped him to.. Why didn't I think of that? I shook my head ready to walk away as Percy stopped me. The look on his face was that of sincerity and sadness "I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you two work it out."

* * *

I spotted Luke and Nico standing in front of the Hades cabin and I mentally groaned knowing that to get Luke I'd have to go over there. I slowly walked over to the Hades cabin and stopped three meters in front of it looking at Luke. "Vita, you're needed back at the cabin. He isn't wanted dead anymore." Luke nodded at me and said bye to Nico as he ran off to the cabin. I started walking away but Nico stopped me. I studied his face slowly and saw pain reflected in his eyes, it also looked as though he hadn't slept for days. I shook my head before shaking his arm from me and walking away.

* * *

Smile was complaining to me about how Nico wasn't safe at his cabin, and I must say she proved some very valid points. Luke and Bianca were standing there, not saying anything but I knew they agreed with Smile. I caved as soon as I saw Smile's famous puppy dog eyes. "Fine, go get him Smile." She smiled a Smile; smile before running off to find Nico. Luke and Bianca just kept staring at me and it was just a little creepy. Finally, having enough of being stared at I turned to them and asked what they wanted. Luke shook his head as he turned around and said; "you saw it all wrong" and then they both walked away.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk and writing my daily journal when I heard a soft knock at my door. Completely forgetting I had let Nico back in the cabin, I said come in. I heard the door open and close and I slowly turned around. Nico. I growled before turning back to my journal and saying with as much disgust I could put into my voice "you can leave now." I heard him take two steps closer to where I was sitting and I looked at my watch. It read 11:39 pm. I shook my head and asked " shouldn't you be in bed?" " couldn't sleep" he replied. I decided it might be best to just ignore his presence so I did and that worked for about the first fifteen minutes or so and then he started to speak. "I didn't kiss her Jewel." I turned my chair and sighed. "Who told you?" He looked at me sadly before saying "I saw you running away after I pushed her off me. I tried to go after you but you were to fast and Luke wouldn't let me back in the cabin." He looked like he was telling the truth, hell he even sounded like he was telling the truth. I nodded before turning back to my journal I felt his presence behind me "Jewel, do you forgive me?" I turned back around and gave him a small smile, "of course Nico." He hugged me before turning towards the bed and asking "could I sleep in here tonight?" I rolled my eyes and said yes. He curled up under my blankets and peeked up at me under his eyes before saying "come 'ere teddy."

**Please review?**


	13. Themis

**Guys I'm in looooooooooooove lol no. Jk. I'm not in love I'm just really happy! This month just keeps getting better and better! First I get accepted into an upper class poetry publishing company through a contest I entered, I'm allowed to get my belly button pierced for my 15th birthday, (don't judge) AND I was just asked to become a beta for peoples! I'M SO SO HAPPY! And I'm incredibly sorry for not updating yesterday, I was incredibly busy please forgive me?**

Sizzlen' Dragon- YAYAY FOREIGN MONEY SYMBOLS :o :D

It was the start of a new day, the colors of the beautiful sunrise were being shown amongst the trees, the birds were singing and everything was going perfectly. I laughed to myself, _as if. _My days are never perfect, never even close to normal! I was standing and staring at the borders of Camp waiting for Rhea to come and make her appearance. All of the campers who passed me just stared and gave me questioning looks before I growled at them and they ran away screaming. I smirked and thought to myself how that never gets old. I could tell my friends were worried about me though, they would constantly walk past were I was standing and stop beside me before moving on. Each time they walked away I would shake my head and watch them before turning back to the camp. It was around two in the afternoon and I was growing hungry. I had skipped breakfast and lunch and refused all the food that Nico or Luke tried to convince me to eat. I could tell that they were starting to become annoyed and it was annoying to say the least. I was sitting against a tree, formally known as Thalias' tree. I was bored, I was tired, and I was starting to think Chaos may be wrong about Rhea attacking. But Chaos has never been wrong before so who am I to doubt what he says? It was around nine at night when the first sign of an enemy came. It was Themis, she was casually walking up towards the borders and I noticed a crowd starting to gather around. I turned to them and shooed them away. The only people who dared to stay were my assassins and Nico. I gave Nico a questioning look before thinking that I should ask him to become an assassin before we head back to Mars. Themis reached the camp borders and stopped. She clucked her tongue at me while crossing her arms over her chest. "Children," she started, "I am Themis, Titan Goddess of Divine Law, Customs, Oracle and Divine Decree. Rhea has asked me to come speak to you about surrendering your will and joining her side. She doesn't want to harm and of her children or grand children. All she asks is that you come help her." I stood there and stared at Themis, Chaos could she be annoying! I smiled sweetly at Themis before she turned into golden dust thanks to Nico. I turned away and said in the most menacing whisper I could muster; "tell dear sweet sister I say hi when you see her in Tartarus."

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER MORE SOON PROMISE 3 REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Phoebe

**Woot Another chapter! DOES THIS MAKE UP FOR MY DISSAPEARANCE AND SHORT CHAPTER? Hmmmmmmmmm? **

I was sitting in my room, absentmindedly fiddling with my dagger. Rhea had Themis on her side. How many other freaking Titans does she have working with her? I groaned and fell back on my floor, my dagger clattering to the ground. I heard Nico snicker before I even realized he was in there. I shot up and looked around no one. Nothing. Now it's silent. I glared daggers at the door of my room before slowly picking up my dagger and throwing it at my door. The next thing I saw was a now visibly, slightly angry Nico. "This was my favorite sweater and you ruined it! Not the mention the fact that you could have killed me! You didn't know where I was standing an-" I snapped my fingers and the room was silent. Nico still going on and on complaining about how I could have killed him and blah blah blah. I heard Nico drop to the floor beside me and I felt his piercing gaze hitting my back. I looked at him and noticed he stopped talking so I snapped my fingers again. "Nico, you're starting to sound like a child of Aphrodite." I don't think he was to happy with that statement because I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

I had my iPod out sitting at the camp borders waiting for any more signs of Rhea. None came but I did have a disturbing visit from Phoebe, the third Oracle of Delphi and got some slightly disturbing news. It kinda went like this;

_"Child, I must speak with you." I looked up and saw her, the Titan who has ruined my life more then once. I scowled before she extended her hand asking my to take it. Against my will might I add, I took it. She smiled a sad smile before we were in a forest. A familiar one since I have been visited by her before. It was completely green with small rays of sunshine peeking out through the trees. Squirrels and rabbits along with a few other woodland creatures scampered about ignoring the Titans' presence. She sat at the edge of a small babbling stream and beckoned for me to sit beside. I complied with her wishes before looking out at the forest and listening to her speak. "Child, you must know that with the upcoming war comes great choices, great deaths, and heroic attempts of bravery." I nodded slightly before she continued. "Like most great wars, they always have that one person of great power who dies saving someone. I am delighted to say that you know this person, and you are acquainted with her well. There's a possibility it may even be you who dies trying to save someone." I shuddered at the thought of me dying protecting someone, of course if it were Nico, Luke, Thalia, Bianca or Caya I would do it without hesitation." Phoebe smiled at me sadly before ending with "know your weaknesses child and protect them well" and with that, she disappeared and I was back on the borders of camp almost like nothing had ever happened. _

See now why I hate Phoebe? She's the bearer of bad news and she always ruins my day. I was going over what she said about my weaknesses and that I should protect them well. What did that mean? Did it mean I should protect my friends and family? Or should I watch for any mistakes I make?! I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. Today, was just not my day.

**What did ya think? Anyone love it? Who do you thinks gonna die? Please review that's the only thing you guys have to do. Is it really that hard to click a button and write a few words?!**


	15. Propose?

**A/N Haii guysss****s! What's up? I'm amazing rightt? Riiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhhhttttt ? No..? Oh.. Okay.. Anyyywaysssss... Uhm I don't own these characters and today this chapter is dedicated to Lilith Jae for the first review on my chapter!**

**Lilith Jae - I already talked to you :P but thanks for the review!**  
**Sizzlen' Dragon - Appreciated dude! Lol he's not a child of Aphrodite, he's just acting like one.**  
**gisecullen - It'll get less confusing. PM me on the parts your confused on and I'll explain as best I can okay? :D  
Lilith - I promise I won't ever stop.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

After everything that went wrong yesterday, I was not ready or willing to get up and face today. The sun was just peeking through the curtains and it was hitting my face, I slipped under the covers to get away from the sun. That's when I heard _it. _The banging of pots and pans, someone purposely banging the right outside my bedroom door. I looked at the time. Six freaking thirty in the morning?! Hell No! Hell to the freaking no! I don't get up until at least ten. I dragged myself out of my bed and slowly walked to my door, dagger in hand, evil smile on my face, and evil glint in my eye. I threw open the door to find Smile and Nico just sitting there laughing. I cleared my throat and they looked up, horrified looks on their face. I tackled them and we all started rolling around, wrestling. I was winning.

* * *

I shivered, we were all waiting for Rhea and it was cold. Really really cold. Not even laughable funny cold. I heard coughing and turned my head. I saw an 8 year old camper sitting on the ground. I sighed, these campers know nothing. That child should not be out here waiting! I turned to Smile and I saw she to was looking at the poor young camper. I saw an older camper, uhm, Travis I think come over and pick the girl up before taking her back to the cabin. I smiled at how nice some of the campers were now, and at how much they changed.

I sighed turning back to the entrance of the camp. I heard twigs snapping behind me and the rustling of leaves. I felt a tap on my shoulder and swung at my assailant pushing him to the ground, holding a knife to his throat, and my foot on his chest. He had his arms raised in surrender with a smirk on his face. I scowled. It was Luke. "I'm not Nico, plus you shouldn't be trying to kill him even if it was you're not married" he coughed as he stood up and looked away as he whispered "yet." I spun on him and he was smiling an annoying smile. "What do you want Luke?" He grabbed my arm as he dragged me farther away from camp. He sighed, "Lord Chaos wants you to tell the camp what Annabeth did to you, he also wants Caya to tell the camp how she felt when they treated her the way they did." I stood silent, slowly but surely listening to all that he says. Then it hit me, Chaos wanted me to tell them? "Is that an order Castellan? " he shook his head, "not for you. But for Caya it is." I nodded and said good before sending him on his merry little way.

I sat at the tree next to Peleus their dragon they had that guarded the golden fleece. This doesn't make sense, Rhea should have been here by now. She should've attacked or at least done something! As I was pondering over everything, a few campers walked by giving my suspicious but happy looks. Okay, now I know something's up. I haven't seen Nico all day, Caya has been avoiding me, Luke is acting all weird and talking about marriage and Bianca, as well as her brother, I haven't seen her all day today either. Okay! I give up. What's going on? I sighed leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I was kind of tired, I yawned. Okay, I was really tired. I slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Nicos' POV**

Okay, this sounds really stupid but I can't help it. I know what Thalia will say but I don't care. I need her advice. I took a deep breath and with all the courage I could muster I walked over to her, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She spun on me throwing her blade under my chin drawing blood. As soon as she saw me she blew out a gust of air before walking over to a tree and sitting down. "What's up death breath?" I scowled at her and Percys' nickname for me but I got used to it after a while. I sighed and sat in front of her before explaining my situation. I finished and as soon as I was done talking, she pounced on me hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath. I frantically started tapping her shoulder and she quickly let go. She still wore a big smile on her face and nodded, "you seem like you love her Nico. Take that ring and..." I didn't hear the rest because I was already gone.

I got back to camp and was walking up towards the borders excited to see my amazing girlfriend. I smiled to myself, she's going to be so surprised. I walked past Peleus and he grunted a hello. As I was walking past him I noticed a small body laying among the leaves on the ground. I slowly walked towards it and noticed the small out line of Jewel. I chuckled as I lifted her up and walked her back to the cabin. This girl has me wrapped around her finger. I would give my life to protect her. Which is exactly why I'm planning on giving her proof that I would do that. I smiled and reached down with my free hand and patted my back pocket making sure that the ring was still there.

* * *

**Smiles' POV**

I knew I had to avoid Shadow today! I didn't think I'd be able to keep the secret if I didn't. I skipped through the forest and smiled a great big smile and screamed happily. Nicos' going to propose! My smile grew bigger as I kept hearing that same thought run over and over through my mind. I kept skipping through the forest when I heard giggling so I stopped. I love love, some people think I'm a daughter of Aphrodite sometimes but I'm not. I'm truly a daughter of Hermes. Oh that reminds me about that prank I still had to pull... I peeked over the bushes and gasped but quickly covered my mouth. Percy was not going to like this, and I was right because at the next minute, he came storming into the clearing. There was a lot of yelling, and a lot of thunder. He was going to lose control so I did the best thing ever I skipped in singing the song from the movie 'The Smurfs.' Percy was surprised alright, he stopped yelling, looked at me then walked away. I ran after him and he stopped, turned to me and in a very sad voice he asked "what do you want Smile?" I was taken back, Percy never called any of us by our assassin names. I took his hand and looked up at him, Percy was like my second older brother next to Nico. I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. "Percy, come with me back to the cabin, talk to Jewel. Join us as assassins."

We were walking back to the cabin, me riding on his back clinging to him for dear life since he was running, and when we were almost there, we stopped. There hobbling across the field was a happy Nico carrying a sleeping Jewel. I squealed she's so going to say yes! Percy turned his ear away from my mouth and glared at me before asking "what was that for?" I replied with the stupidest thing ever "Nicos' going to propose!"

* * *

**Okay guys, I've come to the decision that I'm going to update every other day if I can. Schools' pretty busy for me right now so... What did you guys think of this chapter? My friend read it and told me to make Caya and Smile date but they can't. Remember, Percy's like 18 or 19 now and Caya is only 8. That wouldn't work to well. Review please**


	16. A'N

**Ohhhhhhhhkay I totally messed up on the last offers note.. I was pretty tired just as I am now *yawnnnnnn* I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have major writers block. I want to keep the story going for as long as possible and everything but I know how I want to end it and as for the last chapter...I understand some of the pms I got saying that it sucked. It really did suck..I know. Anyways...ideas guys? I would LOVE to make it more enjoyable. I'll update asap promise. Love ya all!**


	17. Percy and Nico: Battle to the death

**HEY EVERYONE HI!  
gisecullen - And I love you! Aha no, she says no. :P Soooryyyyyy**

**Sizzlen' Dragon - DUDE YOU GAVE ME INSPIRATION :o THANK YOU **

* * *

**Percy POV  
**Nico was going to propose, to my sister? I chuckled, how ironic. A Ghost King proposing to a skilled assassin. I mulled it over in my head and then nodded, yeah, seems legit. **(that was from Sizzlen' Dragon's review boys and girls, we must all applaud him and give him cookies!) **I heard Smile freaking out while I was still holding her on my back, I smirked, why not make this a little, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yes, dramatic hm? You could see the evil grin on my face as I slowly put Smile down. Before she turned to face me I put on my best pissed off face ever. I swear when she looked at me she looked like she saw a ghost, it took all I had in me not to laugh right then and there. I grabbed her small hand and in the toughest voice I could muster said "let's go" and started to march off towards the cabin.

I threw open the door and I heard it bang against the wall. Everyone turned to look at me and by everyone, I mean the only two people in the foyer. Luke and Bianca. They were surprised and they had their hands on their weapons. You could tell they were nervous to. I chuckled to myself as I was thinking _'_assassins, scared of a demigod?' Myself, I personally found it hilarious. I dropped Smiles hand and turned to the two skilled assassins holding hands. I raised an eyebrow at them before quickly turning away and scanning the bottom floor in search of Nico. At no sight of him I turned back to Luke, "where is Nico?" Luke stayed ever silent and Bianca was shaking, I tried one more time still doing my best not to laugh and said "where the Hell is he?" I was ready to burst with laughter and I really needed to end this before I ruined it, just as I was thinking that I saw a small hand reach out and point towards the stairs.  
"U-up there Percy.."  
"Thank you Smile" I then darted up the stairs with Luke and Bianca following close behind.

**Nico** **POV  
**I heard the door bang open downstairs and shook my head, it was probably Smile just coming in and forgetting about the faulty door. Then, came yelling and it sounded like Percy, I sighed a heavy sigh and slowly walked out of Jewels' room closing the door. Poor guy must have found out Annabeth was cheating on him. Then, I heard banging coming up the stairs and laboured breathing, okay, this is not normal. Not normal at all. I stepped back into the shadows and slowly watched the person coming up the stairs. It was Percy and man, did he look pissed. He did a 360 before turning towards where I was hiding and in a slow menacing voice I heard him slowly say "come on out now Nico." I saw Luke, Bianca and Caya shaking their heads but hey, it's Percy. He's my favorite cousin. He won't hurt me. With a small smile I stepped out of the shadows and said "Percy I-" and then he grabbed me and I saw everyone take a step forward ready to tackle Percy off of me, and then, he started laughing. He let me go and he started laughing his head off, clutching his stomach he fell to the floor. Everyone was really confused but me, I knew what he had done and I found it funny. I let out a small chuckle and slowly started clapping praising the young son of Poseidon for his expert acting skills. After five minutes of his laughing he slowly stood up and nodded curtly at the three who stood behind him with open mouths. "He got you guys good didn't he?" All they could do, was nod in awe.

We were sitting down at the table Jewel asleep in bed and the other three gods only know where. It was just us.  
"Percy, I want your permission" he raised an eyebrow at me and nodded curtly silently telling me to keep going. "I want to give your sister a promise ring, not like a marriage thing but-"

**Percy POV  
**Nico just kept going on and on and on. I stopped listening sometime after him explaining how it wasn't a marriage thing and started day dreaming of leprechauns. Wouldn't it be nice to own a leprechaun I mean, you'd always get a pot of gold, no money problems or worries. I saw someone snap their fingers in front of my face. "Percy, PERCY are you even listening?" I shook my head and stared at the wide eyed son of Hades sitting in front of me and said the smartest thing ever; "Huh?" With that, he got up and walked away. I don't think he was happy with my answer...

* * *

**How's that guys? I know it's a short chapter and I promise I'll try and make a longer one next time. Could I maybe get 6 reviews before my next update? That would be awesome. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd I need ideas guys. Gimme some ideas yea? :)**


	18. AN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

**Okay so I guess 6 reviews was to much for you guys. Uhm, anyways this is mostly just an authors note and I have major writers block. I have no clue what to do. Anyone wanna give me some ideas?**


	19. It Starts

**DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY oh it's back to Jewel btw**

* * *

I sighed, sitting in this camp was killing me. I just wanted to get this war over with and go home! That's not going to happen. It was an estimated two hours before the first attack was to come - unfortunately - and all I could do was sit around and wait for it. I had to _sit _around and _wait _for it. NOT FREAKING FUN. I guess it was worth it though, I mean after this I would go back to Mars with Luke, Bianca, Caya and Nico...oh...I still need to ask him. I think I might ask Percy to, my older brother should come back with me. It would be nice.

I found the two boys exactly where I thought I would be, in the arena training. I swear that's all they do anymore is train! I shook my head and watched them. They definitely have the spirit to become at least Major Generals' in Chaos' army, all I have to do is ask them and hope they accept. I watched them fight a little more, Nico parried, dived, slashed, and blocked, where as Percy mainly blocked and used his powers to psych Nico out. I chuckled at this, they could definitely be useful to Chaos and I. I noticed the two boys had stopped fighting and were now focused on casually talking, I decided that if I was going to ask, I would ask them now. I slowly walked over to the two powerful sons but was effectively stopped by Lukes' shouting. I spun on him, a glare plastered on my face, he was bent over at the waist, gasping for air and puffing out small words that could not be understood. I shook my head in shame, he needed more training. He has become weaker since he's been here. I slowly bent down and looked up at him with a questioning gaze. After two restless minutes of waiting he sputtered out a quick "Caya's doing it." My gaze slowly widened as I took off at a quick sprint to the Dining Pavilion with Luke, Nico and Percy at my heel.

**Luke's POV**

I was in the Dining Pavilion watching Caya. She seemed off, there was something about her that just wasn't right. Her eyes didn't hold the twinkly they normally do, her smile wasn't as bright as it normally was, and her mind kept drifting else where. Finally growing restless I started to walk over to her to see if she was okay, but I was to late. She had taken off toward Chiron, a determined look in her eye. I thought back to what Chaos had said, it took me a few minutes but I got it and I ran off to find Shadow.

**Caya's POV**

I was scared, me, Smile, scared! I laughed at the thought. Chaos said that it would help me if I talked it over with the people who hurt me. Why not give it a shot? It couldn't hurt to try, right? I walked over to Chiron who was watching me with a proud smile plastered on his face. "My child," he said in a soothing tone, "how can I help you today?" I took a deep breath and told him everything.

**Jewels' POV**

I got to the Dining Pavilion just in time to hear the last bit of Smiles' speech. She had the nerve to tell the camp how she felt and I was immensely proud of her for that. Not everyone would be able to stand in front of their tormentors and tell them how they felt, to stand up for themselves. I smiled and listened intently not wanting to miss the last little bit; "...and I know you meant me no harm, I just realized that now. I was new to your family, young and an expense. I love flowers, music, poetry and playing practical jokes just like my brother and sisters in the Hermes cabin, but I don't like how I was treated. I felt like a demon that wasn't allowed to move on. I hope no one here treats their younger siblings like that. I just..I want to be your little sister again. I-" her voice cracked as she looked to the Hermes table and stared at Connor and Travis. With watery eyes and a quavering voice she said "I want to be your little sister again" and with those final words Connor and Travis Stoll, the sons of Hermes, the ones who never cry, busted out in tears running to their little sister mumbling repeated apologies and holding her as tight as they could, never letting her go. Caya Stoll finally looked happy, and it wasn't fake. I was more then happy for her, my little sister finally had her older brothers.

I would say it was about midnight when it all started. The shouting, the crashes, the mumbling from someones' mouth and the shaking of well, me. I reluctantly sat up and cast a quick glance at my alarm clock, staring at the red glowing numbers until my vision swam into focus. Realizing that it was only half past three in the morning I tried to lay back down, but no. Nico wouldn't have it. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the window forcing me to look out into the night sky. The screams and shouts were getting louder and I could hear the clanging of steel against steel. The agonizing cries of people being hit by weapons and falling to the ground in pain. I stilled when I saw someone from standing at a still near the edge of the battle. There, staring at my bedroom window with a triumphant smile on her face stood Rhea. She thought she had won, she thought she had it all. With half the demigods down she figured there was no way for me to make a comeback and defeat her. She was wrong, they always are. I picked up my IGC (inter galactic cell) and called Chaos. With the iciest tone I could muster I spoke into the speaker; "Sir, I need back up. As much as you can spare. I have a war to win, and make sure the warriors know that Rhea, is mine" and with that I clicked the IGC shut, turning to Nico and making sure he was wearing armor everywhere he could, I started to make my way outside. To the last battle of Camp Half Blood. To the battled where I would lose someone I desperately love. To the battle where good and evil face each other and only one comes out victorious. I had a chance, but was the chance good enough for me to win.

* * *

**Okay look, I know I haven't updated in a while but no ones reviewing. Twice I started a chapter for this story and twice I lost hope and faith. I'm not making anymore chapters until I have five reviews. No complaining. I know I'm not being fair, but neither is anyone else on here. So review, get your friends to review, do something. But I need five before I upload again.**


End file.
